ReWind
by The Fallen Angel 13
Summary: What if you could change the future but it was limited. would you? James T. Kirk was given a second chance to change her life. (femkirk)
1. Chapter 1 (Beginning)

Rewind

I don't own the star trek characters just borrowed for this fic.

This is my first story so please be kind on reviews.

Chapter 1

As I sat in my seat head for Tarsus IV, I knew I couldn't tell anyone my secret, most would tell me I'm delusional. Others would just ignore what I was saying, although I knew there were three people that would believe what I would tell them on some level, but I have yet to meet any of them. One live on Vulcan, one is on a ship in space and the last is still a child like me. You see my name is James T. Kirk and I'm a twelve years old, but I have memories of the next 10 years off my life, I had these memories since I was 4 when I hit my head falling down the stairs. I guess I should explain why I'm on a ship headed for Tarsus IV to live with my aunt and uncle as well as their 3 children, I know as soon as I land I will have exactly a year until it all goes to hell and have this planet ends up end.

But anyway let me tell you a little about myself, I was born on the medical shuttle that was escaping the attack on the U.S.S Kelvin,, where my father became captain 18 minutes before he was killed stopping the attack and saving over 800 lives including my mother and me. When I was born the ships doctor, who was with my mother didn't understand much standard and told my mother and father that I was a boy, which explains why I was named James, when we return to earth after my mother watch my father die she never had the heart to change my name to the girl version, so I grew up use to it. As I grew older my mother realized I was more advanced then other kids my age, when she found me at the age of three hacking into Starfleet data base trying to find information on my father, which I believe only took me 30 minutes to pass all the firewalls they had.

It wasn't until my fourth birthday, which wasn't really celebrated in my house, that I received the memories of the future in my dreams. At first I tried my hardest to ignore what I had seen, but then they started as flashes during the day and it became hard to concentrate on the present. It wasn't until mum remarried a guy named frank that I started to really pay attention. A few month after mum was married she left me and Sam (my brother) with frank and returned to work in space, this is when my dreams became reality, now don't get me wrong Frank never hit us but he didn't really seem to care about us. I soon became the mother of the house hold as I cooked and cleaned, while attending school with Sam. I was easily able to hack mum and Franks account to be able to buy the food and me and Sam new clothes when we grew out of the old ones. Frank didn't seem to mind me doing everything when he was home but spent most of his time in the bar or at work. After my tenth birthday I started to notice that Sam hardly spent time at home anymore and I knew he was missing dad and was angry at mum for never really being there, and angry at me for being alive a think. Sam ran away the day before my eleventh birthday. So it became just me and Frank on our little farm. Almost a year later Frank became obsessed with selling my dad old classic car, when I found I sort freaked and had a huge fight with him about it, i didn't see him for a few days, then he came back home extremely drunk ranting about selling the car to a dealer for a really good price and the guy was coming for it the next morning. I got extremely mad and stole the car racing around town until I was being chased buy the police, I must have pick the wrong turning for the next thing I knew I was jumping out the car door to avoid be cannon kill. When I wound up in jail I started having flashes of what would happen next and the end result of these actions. I decided I was going to change it all and save more then just the nine I had before. But I should know by know that not all futures can change.

so let me know what you think and if i should continue it

FallenAngel


	2. Chapter 2 (Children)

I don't own the star trek characters just borrowed for this fic.

This is my first story so please be kind on reviews.

Chapter 2

(Time skip 6 months later)

I have been on Tarsus IV for six months now, I'm enjoy the time get to spend with my family, but this time I have taken precautions to help us survive until Starfleet are able to get to us. I found the cave again, the one I hid in last time, I've stocked the cave with blankets, tined food, clothes, firewood, first aid kits, sleeping bags, books, PADDs and board games from my room so that the kids don't get bored. When I first found the cave it was slightly different then I remembered it the was no hole in the back that let in the running water from the stream, which will let the kids have water and they can bath in the stream just a little way away.

I have been stealing small things for Kudos shipments everyday since I got here, just small amounts of thing so that no one would notice; I knew I had a few more months until everything went to hell, so I spent every moment spare with my aunt's family and my friend in the advanced classes. While there I realised that I would need a way to communicate with them so I started to design watch for us (think power ranger watches but more advanced) it took me almost 3 months to build so I knew I only had a month to test and improve them. With the last month approaching I started to notice kudos and everyone becoming more anxious and twitchy. I made sure that my aunt and cousin didn't do anywhere without me. More and more people where being admitted to the hospitals and dying for lack of food.

The night before what I knew was coming, I knew I need to act fast to save my cousins, so I sat down and told my aunt and uncle that I had a bad felling about the meeting that was to take place tomorrow and asked if I could hide them until after the meeting I was able to convince them, so the next morning I hid them in the cave and told them not to leave until me or their mum and dad came for them, when I left they were playing a board game. I got back to my aunt and uncle and we walk to the square, once there a guard asked;

"Where are you children?"

My uncle was the one to answer saying;

"We were able to send them off planet to a friend's; unfortunately there wasn't enough room for my nephew". (I asked them to call me a boy because of my name and I didn't really want everyone to know I was a girl.)

He let us pass and we stood there waiting for kudos to make his speech. While my aunt and uncle listen to his speech I was sending a coded message through the watches I had built for them, I had built one for Tom, Kevin, Angel, Mandy, Avril, T'pol, Steven and Stephen. They all received my and started to gather as many kid as they could together and waited for my next command which they knew would be to run. I had shown them where to me meet if something like this happen, by the time Kudos speech was finished I had been able to send a coded message through to Starfleet informing them of what has happen but I knew that they would take least a month to get to this system. I grab my aunt and uncle and told them to grab as many kid as they could and to follow me into the wood. We were able to get about a hundred kids out of there and up to the caves, unfortunately my uncle died saving one of the younger kids getting shot, he was able to stop the guards following us.

My aunt was only able to hold on for a two weeks after, then we lost her to as she and my uncle were soul mates. You see I our family, we only have one soul mate and we can't survive with them. I was kind of surprised that my aunt was actually able to last that long, when she wasn't eating well or taking good care of herself. This curse or gift came from my father's side of the family, human would call us shifters or werewolves, I'm not quite sure what planet we originated from but we arrived before earth was ready to know about planets and life beyond there stars, so my ancestors settled here and were able to control most of the people they arrived with, but there were a few that we unstable and were spotted by human and that's were the stories started. I knew after my aunt died the only thing keeping my cousins alive was there family bound to be me a true alpha of our pack, within a week of my aunt dying I knew my basic instincts were starting to kick in and while cousin knew what our family were they had yet to reach the age of the change but I knew mine would come with the next full moon, I just didn't know if I could control it. About a month and a half after the execution I knew Starfleet would soon arrive and there was only one way they would be able to find us was for me to be in Kudos's dungeon cell. So after a long debate with my cousin, Kevin and Tom (who this time hadn't lost his eye), it was decided that I would get caught on a run into town and they would only come after me at the end of two weeks.

So the next morning I got ready to go into town, thankfully one of the programs off my watch helps me to appear as a boy and the watch can only be removed my me or a member of my family with the access code, and Spock as soon as we meet and I program his DNA into it. I got myself caught just after I arrived at an abandoned building so they thought I was the only one and no one could follow any tracks I had left. I was in Kudos's dungeon for a few days when they began the torture, after the fist two days of being torture with in an of life, I knew I would no longer be in the necessary control of my shift and was beginning to growl at them, which I guess was kind off good in some ways as started to stay away from me mostly. After eleven days of being in the dungeon Starfleet had finally arrived.

* * *

hi sorry for the long wait have been non stop working since last update today if my first day off in 9 days, loving being able to sit around and just write.

well any way let me no what you think and if there are any mistakes

A FallenAngel


End file.
